WISH
by KeyKeiko
Summary: 'Tuhan, doaku di hari ulang tahunku tahun ini adalah semoga orang tua dan kakakku bahagia di surga. Aku hanya berharap tahun ini tidak seperti tahun lalu. Aku ingin terbaik untukku, baik jodoh maupun karier. Bahagia dan menjadi kuat menghadapi apapun.


**WISH**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Pairing : Rukia K & Toushiro H**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt comfort**

 **Warning : GAJE, AU, OOC, TYPOS. Ide berasal dari pikiran nyeleneh yang tak bisa di bendung. Absurd (maybe) yg jelas pede ajalah..**

 **Summarry :** _'_ Tuhan, doaku di hari ulang tahunku tahun ini adalah semoga orang tua dan kakakku bahagia di surga. Aku hanya berharap tahun ini tidak seperti tahun lalu. Aku ingin terbaik untukku, baik jodoh maupun karier. Bahagia dan menjadi kuat menghadapi apapun. Maaf Ichigo, aku akan melupakanmu dan aku akan memilih Toushiro sebagai pendampingku. Semoga kau bisa mengerti bahwa kita tak lagi memiliki tujuan yang sama. Kabulkan doaku, Tuhan. Amin.'

 **A/N** : Special for Rukia's birthday

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday**

 **Happy birthday**

 **Happy birthday to Rukia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, kesibukan tampak di dapur milik seorang gadis muda bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis ini tengah memasak sesuatu. Sebenarnya sih gadis itu bisa saja memesan makanan di luar, namun karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk gadis itu, ia rela repot demi sesuatu yang spesial itu. yap, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran gadis beriris violet itu.

Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun itu, gadis itu ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan cara spesial. Ia akan mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti Rukia tidak ingin merayakan bersama orang special, namun di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini kekasihnya tak dapat merayakan bersama lantaran sedang dinas ke luar kota.

"Huh, andai kau tidak dinas, aku akan memaksamu menemaniku jalan-jalan, Shiro-kun," keluh Rukia sembari memotong bahab untuk membuat salad. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya setelah sempat menggerutu tak jelas pada sang kekasih nan jauh di sana.

" **."**

" **."**

Sejak pukul enam pagi Rukia memasak sampai jam sepuluh pagi, gadis itu telah berhasil membuat setidaknya ada beberapa jenis makanan yang menggoda selera seperti salad buah, krim sup, puding, ayam panggang, pie apel dan tak lupa _blue velvet_.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu jam makan siang," ucap Rukia seraya menatap hasil kerja kerasnya sejak pagi. Rukia lantas meletakkan semua makanan yang di buatnya di atas meja makan. Tak lupa juga gadis itu menutupkan tudung saji ke makanan itu agar lalat tak mudah hinggap ke makanan. Gadis itu kemudian membersihkan dapur yang ia gunakan.

Gadis itu kemudian memilih membersihkan ruangan di apartemennya setelah ia memasak. Ia memang tinggal seorang diri setelah seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal, maka tak heran jika apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini tanpa ada bantuan dari keluarga yang membantunya memasak ataupun bersih-bersih seperti pada keluarga umumnya.

Dua jam berlalu, tak terasa apartemen Rukia nampak bersih dan rapi. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Ia lantas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari peluh yang menetes saat sibuk membersihkan apartemennya.

" **."**

" **."**

 **Jam 12 siang**

Rukia duduk manis di bangku meja makan. Ia kemudian membuka tudung saji dan segera mengambil _blue velvet_ berhiaskan _whipe cream_ di atasnya. Rukia lantas meletakkan lilin berangka 26 di atasnya dan menyalakan lilin tersebut. Rukia perlahan memejamkan mata dan berdoa _._

' _Tuhan, doaku di hari ulang tahunku tahun ini adalah semoga orang tua dan kakakku bahagia di surga. Aku hanya berharap tahun ini tidak seperti tahun lalu. Aku ingin terbaik untukku, baik jodoh maupun karier. Bahagia dan menjadi kuat menghadapi apapun. Maaf Ichigo, aku akan melupakanmu dan aku akan memilih Toushiro sebagai pendampingku. Semoga kau bisa mengerti bahwa kita tak lagi memiliki tujuan yang sama. Kabulkan doaku, Tuhan. Amin.'_

Selesai berdoa, Rukia lantas meniup lilin itu. Gadis itu kemudian memotong kuenya. Ia kemudian mengambil piring kecil dan meletakkan potongan kue di atasnya. Ada rasa kepuasan ketika Rukia berhasil membuat _blue velvet_ itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut mana kala ia menyendokkan _blue velvet_ itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Rasanya nikmat," ucap Rukia bermonolog. Beberapa saat menikmati _blue velvet_ itu, Rukia mencoba mencicipi makanan-makanan yang tadi ia buat. Rukia sangat menikmati makanan yang sejak tadi pagi ia masak. Ia sungguh bersyukur di anugerahi kemampuan memasak layaknya chef di sebuah restoran di hotel berbintang lima. Kemampuannya ini pantas ia banggakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrttttt

Suara dering ponsel pintar milik Rukia terdengar keras. Rukia segera mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya. "Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku?" ucap pemuda bertubuh mungil.

Rukia terkekeh. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. Maaf baru mengangkat telponmu. Sejak tadi pagi aku sibuk di dapur dan membersihkan apartemen."

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Oya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GIRL!" teriak Toushiro Hitsugaya nyaring.

"Hihihihi, terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-kun. Ah, andai saja kau tidak dinas ke luar kota, aku pasti tak akan kesepian seperti sekarang." Gadis itu terkekeh. Sejenak ia melupakan kekesalannya pada sang kekasih yang sejak semalam tidak menghubunginya ataupun memberinya kabar.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, nama kekasih Rukia saat ini. Pemuda itu nyatanya mampu membuat gadis beriris violet itu tersenyum. " Maaf aku semalam tidak mengabarimu. Handphoneku mati dan aku ketiduran. Aku akan segera pulang. Bersabarlah, Rukia-chan."

Gadis itu tersenyum, tentu saja karena kekasihnya akan segera pulang dan ia akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Um, tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Kau sedang sibuk apa?" tanya Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Sedang menikmati masakan sendiri, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sebenarnya sih belum, tapi jika kau bukakan aku pintumu sekarang juga, aku akan senang tiasa menemanimu makan."

Rukia kaget bukan main. Ucapan kekasihnya segera mendapat respon darinya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA."

Rukia terharu. Di depannya ada kekasihnya yang ia kira sedang luar kota. Toushiro lantas memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia mencium kening gadis pujaannya sembari memberikan buket mawar merah dan boneka Chappy kesayangannya. Perlakuan Toushiro membuat Rukia terharu. Ia semakin mencintai pemuda di pelukannya itu.

Puas berpelukan, Rukia mengajak Toushiro masuk ke dalam dan mereka menikmati makan siang dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan untuk Rukia, bersama kekasih tercinta di hari spesialnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-kun."

" **."**

" **."**

 **Di tempat lain**

Sepasang 'kekasih' tengah duduk santai di sebuah kafe di dekat pinggiran kota Karakura. Mereka 'pasangan' yang serasi menurut sebagian orang, tentu saja pihak lain dari pasangan 'kekasih' itu merasa demikian. Sang gadis berubuh tinggi semampai dan tubuh yang molek bak gitar Spanyol berpasangan dengan sang atlet basket yang tampan dan terkenal. Pasangan yang sangat pas bukan? Namun, faktanya tidak semua orang beranggapan seperti itu, terutama untuk pihak lelaki.

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki-kun?" tanya tanya Orihime Inoue cemas.

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu terdiam sejak tadi. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Rukia," ucapnya jujur ketika Orihime Inoue 'kekasih' dari lelaki tersebut menatapnya cemas .

Gadis itu tersentak. Pemuda yang di cintainya justru memikirkan orang lain di bandingkan dengannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Orihime lirih. Dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata setelah apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Maksudmu apa Orihime? Salah jika aku memikirkannya?" tanya Ichigo cuek.

Skakmatt. Gadis ini sepertinya tengah lupa jika saat ini status mereka adalah 'kekasih bohongan.' Orihime Inoue kecewa. Ia tak mampu menjerat hati Ichigo Kurosaki meski ia menjeratnya dengan kata ancaman sekalipun. "Kau ini kekasihku, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lantas mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat menyadarkan Orihime Inoue ke realita nyata hubungan mereka. "Maaf, bukankah kita hanya akting di depan Ishida, Inoue?"

"Apa? Akting. Jangan gila Kurosaki-kun," elak Orihime Inoue tak terima jika itu hanya sebuah akting belaka.

Senyum sinis di tunjukkan Ichigo ketika ia berhasil membuat Orihime Inoue naik pitam. "Lhoh, bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku akting berpacaran di depan Ishida," ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Itu-

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sandiwara ini Orihime. Ku mohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya membantumu akting di depan Ishida, bukan menjadi kekasihmu sungguhan."

"Kenapa dari dulu kau bahkan sama sekali tak melirikku? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih meyukaimu sebagai teman saja. Maaf, aku tak bisa mencintaimu meski saat ini aku telah berpisah dengan Rukia, bukan berarti aku bisa membukakan pintu hatiku pada wanita lain selain Rukia."

"Kurosaki-kun. Meski ini hanya akting, aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan serius. Aku bahkan rela melakukan kebohongan ini agar bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku padamu, Inoue."

"Hiks, kau tega sekali menyakiti perasaanku Kurosaki-kun."

"Kaulah yang tega memisahkan kami dengan cara seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu Inoue."

.

.

 **The end**

Special fic for Rukia's birthday. Hahhahah... akhirnya bisa kewujud ide ini. thanks udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak. Love u. Enjoy it.

.


End file.
